


Erespoon Stories

by Splashy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erespoon, Other, i guess it is now, is this even a ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Erespoon (Eren x Spoon) stories. You know, that spoon from episode 19? Yeh, cx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erespoon Stories

**Author's Note:**

> While Erespoon is a rather.. unusual and very unpopular ship-I have yet to find another published Erespoon story-I feel as if it needs more recognition. So here is a collection of short one-shots. Also, please bear with me as this is my first story on this site cx

Eren was sitting on a bench, staring at the members of Levi's squad with slight disbelief. They seemed so.. calm about how he couldn't turn into a titan. He thought about all of the other times he had been able to turn into a titan, when realization struck him. The first time, he had done it to kill titans. Another time, he had done it to protect Armin and Mikasa. And then there was the time when he wanted to plug the whole in the wall. He had.. a strong emotional desire to kill titans, to protect Armin and Mikasa, and to plug the whole in the wall. 

Maybe that was why..? He didn't really have any strong desire to turn into a titan right now. Shrugging it off, he picked up the teaspoon by his cup. As soon as he picked it up, however, a slight pinprick of pain sliced its way through his finger. Surprised, he dropped the spoon.

"Are you ok?" Eld asked him.

"Yes..," Eren murmured. He glanced at the spoon where it had fallen. He reached for it, wanting-no, _needing_ to hold that spoon. He reached farther, trying to grasp the spoon. But it was just out of his reach. _Come on.. Just.. a little bit.. closer..!_ He reached farther.. farther.. There! He grabbed the spoon. 

But at the same time, a ripple of pain sliced its way through his body. Next thing he knew, he was turning into a titan. The members of Levi's squad yelled in surprise as they were thrown back, the hot steam drifting up to the sky.

"Hey, what was that?" One of the members called out. "What just exploded?" 

As the smoke cleared, Eren was shown on top of titan flesh, his hand stuck. "Why now?!" He then thought back to what he was thinking about earlier. A strong emotional desire.. Did that mean he.. had a strong emotional desire for that spoon? Speaking of which, where was it? His heart raced at the thought of the spoon being gone. "Where is it..?" he muttered under his breath. Eren then saw the spoon. He tried to reach for it but.. "What the..?!" His hand resisted, the fingers stuck to the titan flesh. He struggled, but failed. He continued trying, but all to no avail. "Captain Levi I'm.."

"I said to calm down, all of you," Levi repeated. The members of his squad were all facing him, surrounding the titan flesh. Their swords were drawn at him. Eren gasped in surprise.

"I didn't mean to.. I just wanted to hold that spoon..."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness, that was short and sucked horribly. My apologies, others will be better than this.
> 
> Also, I made it.. go by the anime a little bit, only varying slightly. Others will probably be very different from the anime xD


End file.
